Count von Count
Count von Count is a mysterious but friendly Sesame Street character, loosely parodying the popular conception of Count Dracula. He first appeared on the show in episode 0406, the Season 4 premiere. The Count has a compulsive love of counting (arithmomania); he will count anything and everything, regardless of size, amount, or how much annoyance he is causing the other people around him. When he finishes counting, he laughs and announces his total (which sometimes appears on screen). This is usually followed by a crash of thunder and lightning, and, in recent years, balloons and confetti often appear as he announces the Number of the Day. According to Sesame Street Unpaved, the Count is 1,832,652 years old. When the Count sings, the background music resembles Roma music, no matter what the song. The Count bears a noticeable resemblance to Béla Lugosi as Dracula in voice and appearance, but the character has never been specifically labeled as a vampire, and unlike the traditional horror monster, the Count actually enjoys sunlight. He also does not drink blood, and he cannot turn into a bat; however, like a vampire, as revealed in an early skit, he shows no reflection in a mirror. He speaks with an Eastern European accent and pronounces his Vs as Ws. The Count lives in an old, cobweb-infested castle that he shares with many bats. Sometimes he counts them. Some of the pet bats are named, including Grisha, Misha, Sasha, and Tattiana. He also has a cat, Fatatita, and an octopus named Octavia. He also plays a large pipe organ, and in some illustrations he is seen playing the violin. In the 1970s, he had his own organ theme music, and he had his own introduction line: "Greetings. I am the Count. Do you know why they call me the Count? Because I love to count things!" In his earlier appearances in 1972, he was slightly more sinister than he later became. He had hypnotic powers, and was able to stun people by waving his hands. After counting, he uttered a villainous laugh as the thunder crashed, and the colors would change different hues. Later, he became friendlier, dropped the hypnotic powers, and his laugh was changed to a Dracula-style laugh. The Count's most recent girlfriend, Countess von Backwards, is known for counting backwards. He had previously been linked to Countess Dahling von Dahling and shared a brief romantic tryst with Lady Two. His brother and mother have made appearances on the show, and he also has an Uncle Uno. In Season 33, the Count received his own daily segment on Sesame Street called The Number of The Day. He was a DJ for his own radio station on the album The Count's Countdown, and hosted a music video show in Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street. He also served as an announcer in Learning About Numbers. Appearances He made cameo appearances in The Muppet Movie (in the finale) and The Muppets Take Manhattan (in the wedding), and has also been featured in the Sesame Street movies Follow That Bird and Elmo in Grouchland. He was also in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years and A Muppet Family Christmas. The Count made a special appearance on Episode 518 of The Muppet Show. On November 14, 1988, Count co-hosted The Today Show with Meryl Sheep. Book appearances * Books starring Count von Count * The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales (1975) * Big Bird's Busy Book (1975) * Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree (1977) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover (1978) * What Did You Bring? (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Oscar's Rotten Birthday (1981) * The Sesame Street Sun (1981, and 1992) * The Little Red Hen (1983) * Big Bird Brings Spring to Sesame Street (1985) * Big Bird's Copycat Day (1985) * Ernie's Neighborhood (1987) * The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles (1988) * I Can't Wait Until Christmas (1989) * Grover's Bad Dream (1990) * Big Bird Plays the Violin (1991) * Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World (1992) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Around the Corner on Sesame Street (1994) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1995) * Brought to You by... Sesame Street! (2004) *''Elmo's Delicious Christmas'' (2005) *''Elmo Visits the Dentist'' (2007) * Elmo's Favorite Places (2007) * Elmo's World Super Sticker Book (2007) * Let's Match (2007) Coloring books * The New Who's Who on Sesame Street (1980) Calendars * The Sesame Street People in Your Neighborhood 1991 Calendar (1991) * Sunny Days: A 2000 Calendar (2000) Trivia * Some traditional vampire myths depict vampires as having a similar obsession with counting small objects, providing a means of distracting them by tossing a handful of seeds or salt on the ground. * The Count's New York license plate number (as seen in Follow That Bird) is 1234578910. * In a Number of the Day segment for 0: "Oh hello, it is I, The Count. I'm called The Count because I love to count. That, and I inherited my father's royal title." This implies that his family is of royal blood. * According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, after Jon Stone read the first script of a Count skit, he sent it back to the writer, Norman Stiles, with a note scribbled atop: "Good character, bad bit". That skit was never produced. * His favorite TV show is 24. *In Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, he says that his favorite song is "Count it Higher". However, Sesame Street Unpaved states that his favorite songs are "Born to Add" and "Count on Me." *The phone number he dials for a delievery is 123-4567. *To date, he has only miscounted twice-- first in a Sesame Street episode where he miscounts muffins, then counts mistakes, and secondly, in the Dancing With the Stars cutaway on Jimmy Kimmel Live where he thinks that "Mel B." and "Scary Spice" are different people. See Also *Count von Count Sketches *International Count von Count Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Numbers